The Calm
by noooon
Summary: Harry ran into the Veil when he saw Sirius fall through. Harry is "reborn" and his magic has changed, now he must change sides in the war. Dark!Harry. Eventual HarryxVoldemort. Fluff/smut.
1. Chapter 1

**The Calm: Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Warnings** : This fic will be Harry x Voldemort. Dark!Harry. Gore maybe. Cursing (both types of cursing).

 **A/N:** Hello, I edited the chapter and added more to it. Perhaps you will like to reread it because I added more things to hopefully make sense. Also, it is canon-complacent up until Sirius falls in the Veil.

* * *

He floated in and out of consciousness. He drifted in a plain of light grey. Everything he saw was grey, like a soft cloud. He closes his eyes and hopes it will all end soon. Soon. Soon. He can't feel anything. Where is his body? He tries to look down at himself but he just sees the cloud.

He doesn't know how long he has been in this abysmal sea. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Maybe even years? All he remembers is the green green green light. Hadn't he seen that green light before? He mentally shrugs, it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters here.

When he opens his eyes, there is a change. A change so drastic he almost has a panic attack, his surroundings are darker. This grey feels like an angry cloud. A storm. It reminds him of a storm. He closes his eyes. Storms pass.

He doesn't open his eyes again for a long time, he doesn't want to face what he knows is out there. Before, when he would close his eyes, he could still see light filtering through, now he cannot see anything besides the back of his eyelids, which is nothing. He peeks open one eye, and he swears the darkness got deeper. Everything, everything is dark. There is no light.

He snorts, maybe now he fits in. Everything had spiraled into shit after - no, it does not do well to dwell on the past. And anyway, he can get used to the dark, easier to sleep in. He closes his eyes and lulls into a deep sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You said you would find him TWO YEARS AGO! WHERE IS HE? WE NEED HIM. I NEED HIM."

"'Mione, calm down. Please, you are not the only one having a hard time dealing with this." A gruff, broken voice murmurs, seated at her side.

Hermione takes a deep breath and sits back down on the chair that feels too comfortable for how serious the topic is. Dumbledore sits across from Ron and Hermione, his hands placed on the desk, looking serene yet lacking his usual twinkle. Fawkes croons from her perch, sounding as melancholy as her owner is feeling.

"Professor Dumbledore, where is he? There is absolutely no trace of him. How do we know he is not dead? After Sirius fell through the Veil, Harry followed him in. You said he was not dead. You said. But he fell through the Veil. No one survives the Veil." Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, looking tired and resigned but also anxious. Her best friend was gone, how anyone would be able to manage is beyond her. Her dull hair, dark eyes, and frailty all indicate just how well she is coming to terms with the situation.

"My dear, I wholeheartedly believe that Harry Potter is alive, we all saw how his magic surrounded him before he fell in." Dumbledore looks contemplative for a second and continues on, "I believe that his extraordinary magic protected him; however, I do not know where he is. We still have the entire Order searching for a way to get him out of the Veil. He will be found. He is our last hope for this accursed war." Dumbledore stood and went to pet Fawkes who tried to nip his finger for making it about the war. "It is only a matter of time, I believe."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He felt something prodding him on his sides. He groans. It stops for a bit but comes back, and much more persistent. He snaps open his eyes to the now familiar dark.

"You must go now. You're not meant to be here. Go." He heard a voice coming from everywhere, surrounding him.

"Who are you?" His voice is rough, it hurts. How long has it been?

"I am you. Well, I am a great part of you - your magic. We've turned Dark, darling. Well not so much as "turned" but our nature was always dark. I protected you from the Veil, it would not serve me well if you died and I was absorbed into it. Find your place. You're no longer welcomed amongst the Light because of how we are. Go to the Dark. Find the Dark Lord, show him your magic. He will take care of you like none of your friends could. He will appreciate us."

"That's swell and all but how do I even get out of here?" Harry didn't really think that Voldemort would take care of him but it sure beat being in this prison. Beggars can't be choosers and all that crap.

"Wake up, Harry. Wake us up. We'll be great. Well, I am already great. I am unsure of you."

"You know, for being a part of me, you're not very nice."

"Just wake up, child."

He snorted and thought that surely it would not be so easy as just waking up, that would be ridiculous. He opened his eyes, everything was still dark? He closed them and opened them again. Darkness. He closes his eyes and sighs, and then he feels something, jabbing into his jugular. Hard. Real.

"Who are you and why are you in my bed chambers?" A voice hisses, breath tickling his ear.

His eyes fly open and he is staring into red red red eyes. He gulps, because surely there is only one person he knows who has eyes that red. Red eyes that seem to have widened.

He promptly fainted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2

The Calm: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This fic will be Harry x Voldemort. Dark!Harry. Gore maybe. Cursing (both types of cursing). Guys, it will get smutty between Harry and Voldemort somewhere along the way. Not this chapter. Just wanted to warn.

A/N: Hello, I edited the last chapter and added more to it. Perhaps you will like to reread it because I added more things to hopefully make sense. Also my Voldemort is going to be more, well, human in my story because he will have created seven horcruxes but he absorbs all but four- the diary, the ring, Nagini, and Harry (accidentally still).

* * *

"... disappeared for two years. We all believed him dead, my lord. He is foolishly lucky, no one has ever been recorded to survive the Veil. Perhaps it was that green light that surrounded him? Upon first impression, I believed it to be the Killing Curse, but after further inspection in my pensieve, the lights appears to encompass him in a way that is all too different," a deep voice spoke from about ten feet away. "The same light that is surrounding him now."

People! He had not interacted with people in a while, two years in fact. Two years is a long time. At least he will not have to take his N.E.W.T.'s or anything else. Well, according to his magic, he will not be taking any exams soon, seeing as how he will be allying himself with Voldemort. More like submitting himself to Voldemort. Honestly, what kind of name is Voldemort? It's too long. Voldie sounds better, not as intimidating.

"... seems to rely on sheer luck. He breaks all the rules of magic, he should have died the same night I killed his parents, Severus," a silky voice cuts into his thoughts. A silky voice that sounds too close.

He cracks open an eye and is met with intense ruby ones. He immediately forcefully closes his eyes, willing it all away. In theory, it sounds okay to go to Voldie. But in actuality, it is bloody terrifying. Oh Merlin, what if his breath smells bad? He _has_ been out for two years.

" _Idiot, just reach out to him with your magic. I am great, he will love us. Rather, he will love me, but he will tolerate you."_ The reassuring voice in his head (honestly a voice in someone's head is not supposed to be reassuring) soothed him. He opens his eyes again and stares directly into Voldie's eyes. He visualises his magic poking Voldie's eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus startles as the Dark Lord releases a yelp and then reaches out for the Potter brat as if to throttle him, though he does not get far due to the light surrounding the boy in a cocoon. The Dark Lord growls at this barrier and starts pacing alongside the bed.

"You _impertinent brat._ I _allow_ you to stay in my bed-" they couldn't move him, "I did not kill you-" he tried though, "and then you go and- and- POKE me in _my_ eyes?"

Severus knows that if he even lets out one guffaw of laughter, his life will be over in milliseconds, so it takes all the self control that he knows to remain neutral.

"I was trying to show you my magic," a gravelly sounding voice comes from the bed.

"SHOW me your magic? Show ME your magic? What good will that do, you are no use to me and I would rather see you dead than see your weak, little magic."

Severus does not think he has ever seen the Dark Lord have a fit as he is having now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He closes his eyes again and visualises his magic grabbing Voldemort's hand and letting him feel. He hears a sharp intake of breath. Honestly, if it were anyone else it would be considered a gasp, but saying that Voldie gasped sounds too common for him.

He feels something holding his head, something that is not his magic. It feels hot hot hot hot hot. But it doesn't burn. It feels like going from an extremely cold area to a hot summer day. It feels reassuring and powerful and radiant. He wants to immerse itself into it. He can feel his magic reaching out and grasping it as if it were an old lover.

" _He is ours, child. His magic is what feels so wonderfully pleasant. So beautiful. He is ours."_ His magic is _purring_?

He opens his eyes and Voldie has his eyes closed and he looks so… so… serene?

He almost misses it but now he has a great realisation-

"Why don't you look like a snake?" he blurts out. He immediately wishes he hadn't because Voldemort's magic (?) pulls away and he is left feeling bereft. He focuses back on Voldie's face, his extremely handsome face. How could he have missed it? He supposes it is because his eyes are so intense it is difficult to look elsewhere once they have hooked you in.

He focuses back into the present and notices that Voldemort looks as shocked as a dark lord can be.

He misses the warmth so he reaches out with his magic again, watching now. He sees that a bright green blob comes from him and to Voldie. It draws out something white. So white. Is that Voldie's magic? Ironic how someone so dark has magic that is pure white.

He feels the rush of heat again, and he can feel it coursing through all of his body. Wait. _All_ of his body. He immediately retreats his magic and he can see Voldie's magic trying to chase after it. He looks up to Voldie's face and he sees it contorted in fury.

"Severus," he had forgotten that Snape was in there, Snape looks bewildered, to say the least, "leave at once." Voldemort sounds pissed off, he cannot think of any reason for that.

Snape leaves so fast, his cloak does not even billow. The door shuts with a _click!_ Everything is deadly quiet.

Voldemort approaches the bed until his right thigh is against it. He then gracefully sits down on the edge. He is about a meter away and he should feel scared but he is too embarrassed at the blood that rushed to his face and to his lower body.

"Let me feel it," Voldemort's whispered command sounds more like a plea.

He knows what he means, so he releases his magic and it goes to Voldemort without any direction to do so, it reminds him of a magnet. Voldemort sighs in bliss and closes his eyes.

He can feel the heat traveling through his veins. Through every cell that makes his body up. He closes his eyes and relishes in it, basking in the light that is Voldemort's magic.

He finally moves his body, he moves to lay on his stomach to hide the odd effect that the magic does to him. They remain like this for a couple of minutes.

He eventually falls asleep feeling safe and warm for the first time in a very long time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He wakes up and he feels well rested. He also feels warmth. His magic is still attached to Voldemort's, but where is Voldemort? He turns his head and he sees the most powerful, fearful dark lord in existence snuggling up to a pillow about a meter away from him.

He softly snorts and sits up in the bed. He feels the cuddler stir beside him but he soon calms down. He gets off the bed and heads toward the only door besides the one that Severus left through. He enters upon a bathroom fit for royalty, though he supposes Voldemort is a bit royal what with being Slytherin's heir. He shuts the door and goes to the loo that looks ridiculously haughty. It has an _emerald_ encrusted handle.

He pulls down his trousers and he holds his extremely sensitive and aching-

The door slams open and he freezes. He looks toward the door and there is a fuming dark lord.

"WHY did you leave? Is there a reason as to why-"

The dark lord's eyes zero in on his hand looking as if he is doing very not innocent things.

"Oh. Well. Yes. Alright. Goodbye." The dark lord clears his throat and awkwardly - yet still regal - backs out of the lavatory and shuts the door behind him.

He lets out a groan. Great, now the dark lord thinks he is both literally and figuratively a wanker.


	3. Chapter 3

The Calm: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This fic will be HarryxVoldemort. Dark!Harry. Gore maybe. Cursing (both types of cursing). Eventual HarryxVoldemort smut.

When Harry returned to the bedroom, there was no trace of the Dark Lord. The bedroom of Voldie was surprisingly plush and not at all like the dungeon Harry had imagined. The floors are a white marble, and everything in the room is either white or gold. What is with the _Dark_ Lord and the color _white_? Harry walks over the very soft white rug on the floor and it reminds him of that ridiculously expensive sweater Aunt Petunia had.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and he can't help thinking how _weird_ everything is. How he fell through the _Veil._ How we didn't die. How Sirius did die. How his magic is sentient. How his magic complements the Dark Lord's. How he is on the Dark Lord's bed and he is not freaking out. He lets out a sigh and falls back onto the bed.

Harry feels annoyed that his feet cannot reach the floor. He snorts because there are more important things to be upset at but it's his height that annoys him the most.

Will he ever see Hermione again? Or Ron? Are they worried? Do they care? Does Harry even care?

Harry only feels remorse about Hermione, she was his first true friend. She liked him for who he was, not because of his name, fame, or money. Would she join him on the dark side? Would Voldemort even let her?

" _Worry not for her, she will make her own decisions. She is not yours to take or persuade. Worry for the one with the veil of white clinging to his skin."_ Harry forgot his magic could talk to him, and he startles for a second.

"Who? Voldie?" Harry closes his eyes and whispers to his magic.

" _HE is the one for us, child. He will protect us. He will complete us. You will help him achieve his goals, it is meant to be. He is ours."_

"Ours? I hardly know him, I embarrassed myself in front of him. Oh did I mention he murdered my parents?"

" _You are being irrational, you did not even know your parents. If anything be mad at the unstable witch who murdered your godfather,"_ his magic retorts.

Harry's eyes widened, of course! He completely forgot about Bellatrix. Instead of feeling a wave of grief, as he expected, he just feels a cold calm settle over him: he will destroy her.

" _That's it, child,"_ his magic is hissing, thrumming, excited, " _let's use our power to obliterate her. You have not experienced how great I am, it is time. She is in this house, I can lead you to her,"_ his magic murmurs.

And wouldn't that be great? If Harry could just rid of the witch who destroyed his already sad life so suddenly? But she awoke him. She caused for Harry and his magic to reawaken.

" _If you want to give her a gift of gratitude, we can show her how strong we are before we kill her. We can hurt her,"_ Harry feels his magic cocoon him, " _just tell me when."_

"Now." Harry knows that if he doesn't do it now, he will never do it.

His magic vibrates on his skin and then sinks into him. Harry opens his eyes, gets up off the bed, and walks to the door. He looks at the doorknob, and the door opens by itself.

"Lead me."

* * *

Voldemort sits at the head of his meeting table. His most loyal followers staring at him, waiting. He feels something nudging him in his brain.

" _Your bedmate is out of your bedroom."_ At times like these, Voldemort wishes that he was not powerful enough to hear or speak to his errant magic.

Said errant magic giggles in his head, " _Now, now. I can be exceptionally cruel and mention how you yearn for your bedmate, but I am not cruel, therefore I will not mention it."_

Voldemort inhales slowly, then sighs.

"Master? Is something the matter?" his dear Bella looks at him with wide eyes. So innocent. So monstrous.

"Nothing at all. I have exceptional news." Voldemort sees every single one of his inner circle lean in, their breaths catching.

"We have found Harry Potter. We have Harry Potter."

Silence.

Silence.

Then a cheer.

And another.

Soon, everyone besides Voldemort is cheering or laughing. The war has been dragged long enough, surely with Harry Potter held captive for their side will give them an advantage.

Everyone is celebrating so loud that no one notices the presence that slips in. But then. Then, the room's temperature drops drastically. Everyone stops celebrating. They see ice forming on the edges of the room, on the table, and on the ceiling. Their breath is visible. Their fingertips are turning blue.

Voldemort moves his throne backwards and sits comfortably on his chair, his hands folded on his lap, he knows that it is his… _bedmate._

"Thank you for joining us, Harry Potter. My followers here were just celebrating in your name. Do come out and introduce yourself," Voldemort speaks to the especially ominous looking corner. A figure materializes and Voldemort's breath hitches. The boy grew up nicely.

"I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.," Harry looks around and meets every Death Eater's eyes, besides the Dark Lord himself. Harry's face is cheery and his grin wide. "Everyone sit or you die," Harry says this in the most casual way that it terrifies Voldemort's most feared inner circle. Everyone quickly sits, not minding the way that the cushions on their seats are hardened. As soon as they sit, their lower body becomes encased in ice, ensuring that they cannot move. The Death Eaters all cry out in distress.

Voldemort looks to Harry and sees that Harry is staring right at him, his green green green eyes blazing, his face determined and not at all the false happiness from before.

"I will join you. I will help you. I will be anything you need me to be. Just give me one of your Death Eater's and I promise to follow you to the ends of the world," Harry walks to the sitting Dark Lord. He kneels before the Dark Lord, who is definitely shocked, he leans forward and brushes his lips over the Dark Lord's knuckles. "So, do we have a deal?" Harry murmurs and looks up at the Dark Lord, mouth still near Voldemort's hands.

" _Oh, he is_ good! _He is so much more interesting than we thought. I wanna feel him."_ Without permission, Voldemort's magic pulses out through his hands and holds Harry's face. Harry closes his eyes and lets out a tiny sigh. Voldemort is so enraptured by this sight that when Bellatrix starts screeching, Voldemort's heart threatens to stop.

"Let me out NOW, you brat! How DARE you touch my master! I will end you like I ended your worthless godfather, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD," Bellatrix shrieks.

Harry opens his eyes, and they are so so so cold. He lets out another sigh. He looks up to Voldemort and murmurs, "So what will it be, my lord? May I be yours?"

And honestly, who could say no to the boy with the sweet pink lips and beautiful eyes?

Voldemort strokes the boy's face and runs his hands through his hair. "Do as you please, Harry Potter."

The way Harry smiles and how his eyes flash is highly concerning, but highly erotic. Harry kisses Voldemort's wrist and stands.

He turns toward Bellatrix who is outraged and shocked that her Lord would allow the boy to be a part of their ranks, he could have simply been locked in a dungeon!

"Bellatrix, or should I call you Bella? It seems better that way, death is familiar with all of his friends, after all." Bella's chair, and all of the ice on it, is moved away from the table. Everyone watches in fascination, and unease, as the boy stands in front of Bella as she snarls at him.

"Release me, at once. I promise I will give you, ickle baby Harry, at least a chance to fight against me, unlike your mudblood loving Godfather. What do you say, my lovely?" Bella cackled as she saw that Harry's eyes dilated.

 _"Love, we can assert our dominance by having a fair duel with her and destroying her. Or we can completely obliterate her and strike fear in the puny dark wizards and admiration in the eyes of ours."_

"I think I want to completely destroy her, she doesn't deserve to have any control after what she did to Sirius," Harry thought in his head to his magic.

 _"Okay! Great! Ready?"_

"Ready for-"

The room was suddenly filled with a bright green light, so bright that everyone but Harry had to close their eyes. The green light died down and soon after, Voldemort and his Death Eaters opened their eyes to find a naked Harry Potter. His pale skin illuminated and his eyes so alive and vivid that it almost hurt to look at them. No one said a word, not until…


End file.
